


Grease Lightning

by slutpunk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hux is a Rich Bitch, Kylo Ren is fucking dirty, M/M, Manhandling, Mechanic Kylo, One Shot, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Size Kink, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: “I’ll fix it for free--” Hux gasps, hardly able to believe his ears. The man holds up a finger to Hux’s lips and Hux frowns, flinching back instinctively. The offending finger is pulled away and Hux reflexively licks his lips, tasting salt and copper; the man’s eyes flow the movement of his tongue before those eyes focus on his own again. “--if you let me fuck you.”“Excuse me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornsandbutane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/gifts).



> happy birthday [req](https://unicornsandbutane.tumblr.com/)! xoxo
> 
> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153885502690/hux-has-to-get-his-car-fixed-cue-sleazy-thicc) from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
>
>> Hux has to get his car fixed. Cue sleazy, thicc mechanic kylo seducing him and fucking him hard over the hood of his car
> 
> thank you to my enabler [epiccuppycakes](http://epiccuppycakes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> huge thank you to the flawless [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/) for betaing and helping to motivate me to get this done!! ilu!
> 
> and as always, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat! :D

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Hux pulls into the rundown shop, a rusting steel building that looks like it would fall over if the wind hit it just right. But it’s the closest place that Hux could get to with his precious little time. He maneuvers the Lamborghini into one of the empty bays and it’s either a miracle or a curse that his car makes it that far. As soon as he shuts off the engine, it makes a rattling, metallic sputtering right before it goes cold.

He’s _so_ screwed.

Hux opens the car door and gets out, very carefully avoiding a puddle of grease. When he gets to his feet, there’s no one there, though he’s sure that the blinking sign in the window was blaring OPEN.

“Hello?” he calls into the mess of grease stained tools and strange machinery.

“We’re closed.”

“Holy--Fuck!” Hux starts, spinning around and refraining from clutching his chest when he sees the grease monkey standing on the other side of his car, wiping his hands with a dirty red rag to no visible effect.

The man stands there, looking at him with narrow, dark eyes. His hair is pulled back into a bun, stray hairs sticking out and to his sweaty skin. He’s bare-armed in a white tank top with too many questionable stains to count, the top half of his overalls pulled down and tied around his waist. Hux honestly can’t tell if he’s tanned, or if the dirt and grime has permanently stained his skin.

“I said, we’re closed.” The man is smirking now and Hux feels his face fill with a flush; he’s been staring.

It’s not his fault that the mechanic is clearly a beefcake, even if he is a dirty one.

“Right, look--mate--”

“ _Mate_ ?” The man’s raises an eyebrow with surprise and his eyes are dragging over Hux _very_ deliberately. “You’re British?”

“Uh, yes. Now--”

“What are you doing out here, _mate_?” The man moves in close, throwing his dirty rag down on the hood of the car before leaning his hand down on it and watching Hux with laser focus. “Business or pleasure?”

Hux barely contains a sneer; he can already see the grease seeping into the paint job.

He pastes on a smile, leaning his gloved hands onto the car as well.

“Business. Look, I know you’re closing, but I wonder if we can work something out.” Hux pauses, waiting for the man to interrupt him again, but he just looks curious now. Good. “I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow, and there was this _rattling_ noise in the engine and I _cannot_ miss this meeting.” Only his whole career hinged on this one deal, after all.

The man nods, slow, still watching and waiting. Assessing.

“ _So_ ,” Hux continues, moving around the car and getting close to the man as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his wallet and now he’s close enough that he can smell the stink of sweat and gasoline on the man. It’s such a stereotypical, distinctly _male_ scent, but Hux still draws a deep breath. Hux pulls out a billfold of hundreds, absently brings his thumb up to his mouth to lick it and start fingering through the cash. “How much is your time worth?”

The man doesn’t answer for a while, just stares at Hux’s mouth openly. His eyes roam then, looking Hux up and down and lingering for far too long on his hair, his crotch. Hux raises his chin, back straight, meeting the man’s gaze pointedly.

It’s flattering and maybe Hux might have taken him up on it in another time and another place. But he doesn’t have _time_ for this.

“How about this for a deal,” the man says, suddenly too loud in the silence of the shop, “I’ll fix it for free--” Hux gasps, hardly able to believe his ears. The man holds up a finger to Hux’s lips and Hux frowns, flinching back instinctively. The offending finger is pulled away and Hux reflexively licks his lips, tasting salt and copper; the man’s eyes flow the movement of his tongue before those eyes focus on his own again. “--if you let me fuck you.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Hux stammers, eyes blown wide. He can’t be serious. He can’t be.

The man grins, crooked and roguish.

“That’s my offer.”

“You want to _fuck_ me?”

“Yeah--”

“You don’t even know me!”

“That’s half the fun.”

“What if I’m straight?”

“Does it matter?”

“‘Does it’--Yes, it matters just a little.”

“ _Are_ you?”

“Am I what? Offended? Aghast? _Frustrated--_ ”

“Are you queer?”

“I…that is really none of your business.”

The man just grins and Hux wants to stamp his Oxfords, preferably on the mechanic’s foot. Or somewhere infinitely more painful and vulnerable.

“That’s my offer. Otherwise, you can wait until tomorrow.” The man picks up his rag and turns away--

“Wait!” Hux calls, grabbing the man by the bend of his elbow and trying not to notice the slick of grease under his fingers or the coil of muscles beneath all the grime.

God, he can’t believe he’s doing this.

But looking at the man now, he’s honestly good looking enough that Hux is… _tempted_.

Too tempted.

“Okay,” Hux says, affecting a put-upon sigh.

“Okay?” The man grins, moving in close and now he looks like a shark. A dirty, greasy shark.

“On one condition--” Hux says when he retreats far enough that he bumps into the car, holding his hands up between them. “If I say stop, for any reason at all, you have to stop immediately _and_ still fix the car. For free.”

The man’s eyes narrow and Hux subtly leans his hands back on the car, arches his back just so _and--_ there.

“All right.”

Hux hardly has enough time to celebrate his meager victory before the man reaches down, big hands grasping Hux right where his thighs meet his ass and lifting, hefting Hux up and onto the hood of the car.

“Hey!” Hux screeches, trying to ignore the heat that goes straight to his cock as the mechanic steps between his thighs. “Watch the _car--_ ”

The man’s mouth seals over his and Hux gives into it immediately. Hands cup either side of his jaw and tilt his head back so the mechanic’s tongue can dive in and Hux meets him eagerly, wanting to see if he tastes just as dirty as he looks.

He does.

It’s all gasoline and oil and grease, bitter and salty, and Hux sucks on the man’s tongue just to taste more.

Hands are everywhere, one firmly holding Hux in place while the other paws at his back, his chest, his hips, his ass, tugging him close. He mourns--very briefly--the loss of his suit to those greasy hands before the man is biting down on his lip and it doesn’t seem to matter anymore.

Hux’s legs are spread wide to accommodate the man’s broad body, but he still manages to hook his ankles and tug the mechanic in closer. That sets them both groaning as Hux feels the _very_ thick length of the man’s cock under those layers, pressing right up against the underside of his balls and _grinding_.

Fuck, that’s _too_ good.

“Fuck,” the man groans into his mouth, and then the hand at Hux’s neck digs into his hair and wrenches his head back, baring his throat to those teeth and those full lips. A new rush of blood rushes right to his dick as the man sucks and bites his skin--

“Don’t leave a mark,” Hux hisses, already thinking of the looks he’ll get at work if anything is visible above the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, yeah,” the man says against his skin, but his mouth gentles, just a little.

Hux makes up for it by squeezing his hands between the press of their bodies and shoving his hands up and under that filthy tank top and dragging his nails down the ripple of hard muscle there. He revels in the full body shudder the man under his hands gives before he’s fumbling for the knotted arms of the overalls. With the mechanic’s mouth and hands busy working at every bit of skin they can reach, Hux feels a rush of urgency to get his hands on his prize.

When he finally gets his hand under the overalls and jeans and briefs, they both groan as his lithe fingers close around the hot length of the mechanic’s cock. The man’s head falls against his shoulder and Hux takes the opportunity to pull his hand free long enough to lick a wet stripe along his palm before he takes the man in hand again and starts pumping.

Before long, the man is thrusting his hips into Hux’s hand and mouthing at Hux’s collarbones, his tie askew, and formerly pressed and pristine button-down shirt half undone. Hux’s cock is straining and leaking in his pants just from having that big, sweaty body pressed tight up against him, just from having that obnoxiously thick length in his hand.

“Fuck, that feels so fucking good,” the man groans into his neck and Hux can only make a vague grunt in agreement. Teeth and tongue work at the outer edge of Hux’s ear, nipping and leaving wet trails, making him shiver all over. “Want to feel that pretty mouth on my cock.”

It’s not exactly a _request_ , but Hux is inclined to want that cock _in_ his mouth so--

He gets off the car and to his knees on that dirty floor embarrassingly fast, but the man doesn’t laugh, doesn’t jeer, just steps backs to allow Hux the room to settle. He pushes his overalls down and fully releases his cock from the confining clothing.

Hux’s mouth waters at the sight of that cock and when the man steps in, the first thing Hux does is get his tongue on it. The man holds his cock at the base as Hux’s tongue drags along the length of it, tongue circling the head before he seals his mouth over it. It tastes just as filthy as the rest of the man and Hux honestly doesn’t know why he’s surprised to find the taste of oil and grease and sweat here too.

He pulls away and wiggles his tongue over every inch he can reach, his mouth open obscenely wide. Above him, the man’s groaning, gnawing at his lip as his eyes remain riveted on Hux’s every move. The man’s cock is a heavy weight on his cheek as his tongue finds the man’s balls, laving at them while a heavy hand settles in his hair. A curse falls from the man’s lips when Hux’s lips close around one ball, then the other, and Hux can’t stop watching, can’t stop staring at every reaction to his ministrations. The mechanic is all clenching, rippling muscles, all flushed skin and red-bitten lips.

Still, he follows the pull on his hair and takes the head of the cock that’s guided into his mouth eagerly, closing his eyes when he tastes the precome that gathered there. He takes the man’s cock as deep as he can, which is quite far, thanks to a missing gag reflex and healthy sex life.

“Holy _fuck_.”

If Hux could, he would be grinning like the smug bastard he is.

Instead, he takes that cock until it’s brushing against the back of his throat and then he starts bobbing his head. He’s careful to keep his mouth open wide around that thick dick, makes sure to mind his teeth. Even like this with the man’s cock nearly down his throat, there’s still a hand wrapped tight around the base of it, keeping it aimed just right as the man’s hips thrust forward with the movement of Hux’s head.

The shop echoes with the filthy wet sounds of Hux’s mouth getting thoroughly fucked and he can’t help pawing at himself through the fabric of his pants. When he opens his eyes, he sees the way the mechanic is squeezing hard at the base of his cock, sees the way his abdomen flexes and jumps and knows the man is close.  

But fucking his mouth wasn’t part of the deal.

Hux pulls away and the hand in his hair tightens briefly like the man wants to stop him. But he lets go and Hux stands, going right for the man’s mouth and shoving his tongue inside, eager to share the mixed taste of precome and oil.

Hands at his belt work his pants open and shove them down his hips along with his underwear, baring him to the cool air. Immediately, big hands grip and pull at his ass, kneading at it and spreading it wide. Hux’s cock is pressed right up into the joint of the man’s hip, right along that thick cock and he can’t help thrusting forward, desperate to get some friction, and quietly revelling in the spit-wet slide of the mechanic's cock alongside his own.

“I bet you got a sweet ass,” the man mutters with a biting kiss.

“Why don’t you find out?” It’s brazen, but now that he knows what the man’s cock feels like in his mouth, he _wants_ it in his ass too.

Hux gets a glimpse of that smirk before the man’s hands push him and Hux follows, turning and bending over the hood of the car, propped up on his elbows. He waits for the press of wet fingers and gives a happy sigh when he feels hands palming and spreading his ass again.

Then there’s something wet and thick and flexible and distinctly _not_ a finger leaving a slick trail from Hux’s perineum up to his hole. Hux gasps out, arching his back and pressing back into those hands, that mouth, and he’s rewarded by another wet swipe followed by lips sucking on the rim of his hole.

“Just as sweet as it looks.” The man’s voice is barely audible over Hux’s harsh panting.

The man’s sloppy about it, licking and sucking and prodding at Hux’s hole with his thumb, the wet slurping of his mouth echoing in the empty shop. It’s filthy, but it’s so _fucking good_ that Hux is shaking, his cock leaking against the hot metal of the hood. He can’t help rutting his hips forward, the unyielding bodywork of the car giving him just enough friction to take that burning edge off.

Abruptly, the licking stops and the man’s hands are suddenly guiding Hux’s pants down and off. It takes some maneuvering--and some careful balancing that makes Hux very glad for his yoga classes--to get his pants off one leg so the man can hike Hux’s leg up and onto the hood of the car. Hux can feel the way this opens him up even more, makes his ass spread naturally, knows that the mechanic will be able to see him clearly now.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” the man groans out, one of his burly hands gripping the back of Hux’s leg to keep him in place, and then that mouth is back to work, making Hux’s legs tremble.

By the time the man’s got two fingers worked into him, his mouth keeping up an unending stream of filthy praise and curses, Hux has to scramble to reach a hand down and _squeeze_ at the base of his cock. It twitches and oozes and Hux can’t seem to hold himself up anymore, can’t seem to stop making these needy, keening moans in the back of his throat. He feels like a _wreck_ , his body shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

“Yeah, look at you, opening up for me so pretty,” the man murmurs, following the words up with a hard suck at the stretched rim of Hux’s hole. “So tight, gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock, aren’t you?”

Hux can’t help whimpering as the man presses a third finger inside and that aching stretch feels so good, so _perfect._

“Yeah, there you go, open that tight little fuckhole up for me, come on, baby.”

It’s fucking outright _dirty_ what the man says, but every word goes right to Hux’s cock. The man’s fingers stretch and pull at the muscles and Hux honestly doesn’t want to think about what’s making his hole so slick, what’s mixed in with all that spit to ease the way.

And his mouth is _still there_ , licking and lapping at Hux’s hole, biting at the skin of his ass, like he’s trying to make up for all the marks he wasn’t allowed to leave above the collar.

“Come _on_ ,” Hux finally grinds out, forehead pressing to the sweat-slicked metal of the car like it will ground him. He needs that cock in him _yesterday_ . “Are you gonna stare at it or are you going to _fuck it_?”

There’s movement behind him and when Hux cranes his head around, the mechanic is wet-mouthed and rolling a condom--thank _fuck_ \--over his cock, slicking it up with some viscous clear substance that Hux will probably have to spend weeks cleaning out afterward. But looking at the purpled head of the man’s thick cock, it’ll be damn worth it.

They both groan as the man leans in, breaching Hux’s hole and that aching stretch comes back. Three fingers were _definitely_ not enough, but that burn feels so good, that twinge of pleasure-pain just ratchets Hux up by about a thousand degrees.

It’s slow going, Hux having to consciously force himself to relax to take that girth in his hole, but the man doesn’t stop until Hux is taking all of his cock. Hux can’t help the breathy little whimpers he lets out, his fist clenching and unclenching while the other hand keeps a tight grip around the base of his dick--wouldn’t do to finish so soon, after all. The man starts off easy, thrusting only shallowly once Hux has some time to accommodate his cock. Even the slight drag of the man’s cock along the inner walls of his ass is enough to make Hux’s head spin, feeling like every single one of his nerve endings is directly routed to his ass.

It’s great, but not quite what Hux _really_ wants.

“Come on.” Hux hefts himself up onto his elbow, arm shaking as he turns to meet the man’s gaze. His eyes are blown wide, his face and neck flushed red under all that grime. Hux gives him a sardonic grin. “You can do better than that, can’t you?”

The man bares his teeth like a feral animal and that’s all the warning Hux gets before fingers dig too-tight into his hips. The man pulls back until Hux can only feel the tip of that thick cock in his hole and then _slams_ home, Hux mouth falling open in a loud, utterly _whorish_ moan.

And then the mechanic does it again and again and again.

The slap of skin on skin is obscenely loud in the relative quiet of the shop, Hux’s needy moans filling the air. There’s nothing he can do but arch his back and hang on for the ride as the man _pounds_ his hole. It’s fucking _deep_ and feels like it’s splitting him open in the best possible way. The slick drag of that thick length shocks through his body, and Hux knows that he won’t be able to forget this anytime soon.

He doesn’t _want to._

It’s hard to use his body’s leverage when his leg is hitched up onto the hood of the car and he only has one other to rely on for balance, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. He pushes himself back as hard as he can to meet those powerful thrusts.

“ _Yeah_ ,” the man snarls out through ground teeth, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Wanted to be pounded like a good little whore?”

Hux can’t make himself answer, but _fuck_ his cock twitches and spurts a fresh dollop of precome onto the car at those dirty fucking words.

Long fingers dig into his hair and yank, pulling Hux up and it fucking _hurts_ , but his dick doesn’t seem to know that. He’s forced to balance on his free hand, his other still occupied with holding off the best orgasm he’s had in _years_ . His back twinges at the painful angle, but the man _doesn’t stop_ his relentless fucking, his cock at just the right angle now that it’s hammering his prostate with every thrust and it’s _glorious_.

“Let me see you jerk that pretty, red dick,” the man growls against his ear, nipping at the spot where Hux’s jaw meets his earlobe. Hux obeys so fast he can feel himself getting tennis elbow. “Wanna feel this pretty hole clench up so good for me.”

He’s so on edge, so _wrecked_ , that it only takes a few pulls before he’s coming and it feels like getting hit in the gut by a fucking _freight train_. He shouts with it, streams of come getting all over the pristine finish of the bright red Lamborghini while he shudders, trembles, his whole body twitching and firing like a livewire.

“ _Fuck, yeah_ , just like that, _fuck,_ ” the man groans into his shoulder, the fist in his hair so tight it hurts. The man’s cock has gone back to shallow, short, stabbing thrusts and if Hux wasn’t so fucked out he would have come _again_.

He feels teeth sinking into his suit right at the shoulder and the man lets out an animalistic yell and pulls out, leaving Hux’s hole pitifully empty. The man’s hips haven’t stopped moving and Hux hears the distinct snap of the condom being yanked off before his cock is grinding between Hux’s ass cheeks and over his lower back. Hux’s skin is so _alive_ , still floating in the afterglow of his orgasm that he swears he can feel it when the man’s cock starts to pulse. He feels the hot splash of come on his lower back, feels it seeping down over the crack of his ass.

The man is heaving out his breaths, trembling against Hux’s body and the hand in his hair slowly unclenches.

Still, it takes them a while to move and even then, they do so very carefully. The man pulls away, grabbing a roll of paper towels off a nearby shelf and tearing off a handful and passing them to Hux. They’re dirty just by virtue of being in this place, but Hux still accepts them. He works at cleaning the mess of come and God knows what else off his ass and back as best he can while the mechanic wipes down his cock and tucks back into his pants.

“There’s a bathroom in the back if you wanna wash up,” the man says and he may be flushed and panting still, but he manages to give Hux that grin that got them both into this mess in the first place.

“Thanks…” Hux trails off, realizing he _fucked_ a guy and he didn’t even know his _name._

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Kylo.” The man finishes for him, grinning, probably because he knows just what Hux is thinking.

“Hux,” he says in return, glaring as he hitches his pants back up and tucks his over-sensitive dick away.

“I’ll take a look under the hood.” Kylo says, picking up his dirty red rag from the floor and using it to wipe the sweat off his brow and the back of his neck.

 _Disgusting_.

“Right,” Hux says as Kylo pops the hood.

He doesn’t take long in the bathroom. It’s just as filthy as everything else in the fucking place, but the sink runs clean water at least. Hux is a _mess_ , his normally perfectly tidy hair a sweaty, chaotic wreck, his Armani button down and tie pulled open and wrinkled. Hux promises himself that if there’s a _single tear_ on his clothing he will make that mechanic pay _dearly_.

As bad as the disorder is, Hux manages to clean up in under ten minutes, at least well enough for the short drive home. When he opens the bathroom door, he can hear the very distinct rumble of his precious car, purring like a kitten.

Back in the car bay, the mechanic--Kylo--is standing there, wiping his hands on that stupid rag.

Kylo looks up when Hux approaches, “You’re all set.”

“I’m-- _what_ ?” It can’t be. It can’t have been that easy. No _fucking_ way.

“Yeah, whoever went under the hood last didn’t tighten up the bolts on the alternator all the way. You should be good to go now.” Kylo stands there, hands on his hips, grinning like the Chesire-fucking-cat.

Hux is stunned into silence, but only momentarily. “Are you _fucking serious_?”

“No need to thank me,” Kylo says as he reaches into a back pocket and pulls out a crumpled pink paper.

“I let you _fuck me_ to fix this and it only took you ten _fucking_ minutes?” Hux can hear the indignant fury in his voice, but Kylo just keeps _grinning_.

“You’re welcome,” Kylo says, slapping that messy pink paper onto Hux’s chest. Kylo fucking _winks._ “I’ll see you next time, Hux.”

Kylo strides away and Hux is forced to catch the slip before it falls.

It’s an invoice. Thirty dollars for ‘alternator repairs’. Stamped red lettering takes over most of the page:

PAID.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! :D come find me on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) and tell me what u think!


End file.
